


The One Where Prentiss Bites Her Lip

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just drop the cinder block on my head so I can go home, have my three day weekend, and forget I know you people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Prentiss Bites Her Lip

Sometimes she was afraid that the way she looked at him made it obvious to everyone. Emily couldn’t help it; her face gave her away all the time when it came to love. She could hide everything else…her father always talked about her Prentiss poker face. When she wanted a man though, it went down the drain. Her snappy, intellectual wit also seemed to go the same way. Sometimes she would just ramble, almost incoherently. This never affected her at work. 

 

She could compartmentalize enough to handle being a top-notch FBI Agent. While her face may have said “love me” or even worse “bend me over that table” on certain occasions, she was able to put the case in the forefront of her mind. In personal conversation, or the few times they were able to take a breather out in the field, she was right back to a giddy teenage girl. She had a fair amount of bad habits but that was one of her worse. Sometimes he wore it all out of on his sleeve too. She could see the pain, anger, hope, and desire all over him and wondered if it was her privilege or if everyone else could too.

 

“What do you think, Prentiss?”

 

“I'm sorry sir?” she came out of her haze and focused on Hotch.

 

“You must have caught her off guard, Hotch.” Morgan said grinning. “She stopped calling you sir a long time ago.”

 

“Maybe she woke up out of her daydream in high school.” Rossi added. “What had you so preoccupied, Prentiss?”

 

“I was imagining you naked, Dave, didn’t you hear me screaming?”

 

The whole plane laughed, even Hotch, and Dave just pointed at her. He winked and that made her smile.

 

“Careful Emily, I like girls with spunk. I might just attempt to make you Wife #4.”

 

“Yeah right. What were you saying, Hotch?”

 

“I hardly remember now.” The Unit Chief replied.

 

“Actually, Hotch, we were discussing crime and investigation television being so prevalent and whether it had a direct cause and effect with crime.” Reid said.

 

“Well then I'm glad I zoned out.” Emily said. “Violent crime is actually going down, if the government is to be believed, which it should patently never be without extensive research on your own. I think it’s something in the water…the whole world has gone mad.”

 

“That’s a new theory.” JJ said.

 

“That theory is actually older than I am.” Rossi replied.

 

“Must be old as hell then.” Derek said.

 

There was more laughter. Rossi balled a piece of paper and threw it at him.

 

“We’re going home, guys.” Emily said. “We have a three day weekend coming up and our Unit Chief has promised us some time at the office so we can actually work on those large piles of folders on our desks. Why are we talking about Unsubs and crime? And even sadder, why am I looking forward to paperwork like a vacation?”

 

“I’ll give you some of mine if it makes you happy, Emily.” Reid said.

 

“I was thinking of the other way around.”

 

“I counted before we left; I had 22.”

 

“You're getting better at this, Reid.” JJ said.

 

“What are your plans for the weekend, Hotch?” Derek asked. “You better not say work or…just don’t say work.”

 

“I’ll be in the office on Saturday.” Hotch said. “That paperwork is not going to do itself. Since Jack doesn’t have school on Monday, we’ll be together on Sunday and Monday. We’ll be doing as Hotchner men do.”

 

Hearing that made Emily smile as she was sure her face dropped when he said he was working Saturday. The man was a workaholic; surely there was nothing she could do about that. No point in trying to change him at this age.

 

“I'm going to spend the weekend sleeping and cuddling with my son.” JJ said. “I'm also going to see if I can squeeze a novel into 72 hours.”

 

“That sounds like a plan.” Emily said. “I have three in my nightstand drawer; let’s see which one gets the attention.”

 

“I started re-reading Breakfast of Champions about 3 months ago. I think I got a quarter of the way through before everything else took away my attention.”

 

“What about you, Reid? What's the plan?” Emily asked.

 

“I'm going to hang out with a friend. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

 

“Her?” Derek’s eyebrow went up. “Spill it, kid.”

 

“There’s nothing to spill.”

 

“Surely your friend at least has a name.” Rossi replied.

 

“She does.”

 

“What is it?” Derek asked. “C'mon, just give us a name and we won't bother you anymore. Right, Rossi?”

 

“Yeah.” the older profiler nodded.

 

“Oh right,” JJ said. “They’ve said that before.”

 

“Austin.” Reid replied. “Now, no more bothering.”

 

“I'm only going to be bothering Rossi for my $20.” Morgan replied. “I told you, man.”

 

Rossi pulled out his wallet, handing a $20 bill to Morgan. He then handed one to Prentiss and another to Hotch. Reid looked at his Unit Chief.

 

“You too, Hotch?”

 

“It was an office pool, Reid.” He said. “No hard feelings; the odds were good.”

 

“I gave money for an office pool once but never got paid.” Reid said.

 

“Well we never got an answer.” Derek replied. “Ask now and maybe you will.”

 

“Well, that was cryptic.” Prentiss looked around the plane. “Why does that frighten me?”

 

“I think this office pool was about you.” JJ said.

 

“Ahh, that would be why. OK, give it to me. Just drop the cinder block on my head so I can go home, have my three day weekend, and forget I know you people.”

 

“There was a rumor a few months ago that you were dating someone at work.” Derek said.

 

“Fraternization is against the rules.” Prentiss replied.

 

“Having cleared all of that up,” Rossi said. “Was there any truth to it?”

 

“Absolutely positively none.”

 

“How do we know that’s the truth?” Reid asked.

 

“Hotch, tell us if Prentiss is lying.” Derek said. “She can't lie to you.”

 

Hotch looked at her, looked at her deeply, almost looked through her.

 

“Prentiss, are you dating someone at work?” the Unit Chief asked.

 

“Absolutely positively not.” She replied.

 

“She’s telling the truth.”

 

“Ha.” Emily laughed. “How much money did you lose, Reid?”

 

“$20.”

 

“I lost $40.” Morgan muttered. “Are you sure she’s telling the truth, Hotch.”

 

“Positive. Prentiss wrings her hands when she lies, and her eyes shift. Sometimes she bites her lip. And you call yourself a profiler.”

 

“Thanks for giving away all my secrets.” She said, licking her tongue out at him.

 

“Anytime.”

 

“You know, she does bite her lip when she’s lying.” Rossi said. “I’ve noticed that.”

 

“We’re not supposed to profile each other.” Reid said.

 

“That’s just noticing someone’s facial expressions,” Derek said. “It’s not the same thing. Right, Hotch.”

 

“Yes. Everyone grab a seat, we should be landing very shortly.”

 

They all scattered, he was surprised when Prentiss sat down next to him. She buckled herself in.

 

“I bite my lip when I lie.” She whispered.

 

“Rossi noticed it too.”

 

“So next time I tell you how good it is and I'm biting my lip…”

 

“Don’t even joke.” He tried his best not to crack a smile. “This is technically the field; don’t break the rules, Prentiss.”

 

“Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir.”

 

“Apology accepted. You owe me, by the way, for getting you out of that.”

 

“No problem, payback can be a very good thing.”

 

Hotch knew from experience with Emily Prentiss that she certainly wasn’t lying about that.

 

***

                                                                                                                           

  
 


End file.
